


Two Bros....

by Creative__Writing



Series: Me? Projecting onto characters? Yeah [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Brooke Lohst (mentioned) - Freeform, Chloe Valentine (Mentioned) - Freeform, Christine Canigula (mentioned) - Freeform, Crush, Jake Dillinger (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Rich Goranski (mentioned) - Freeform, jeremy pining, me? projecting? never, potentially unrequited, the gang's all here, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: And when Michael drove him home, later, saying ‘Bye man, love you!’ Jeremy didn’t whisper it back. Nope.





	1. If I Could Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting onto fictional characters? more likely than you think.
> 
> (no joke the gay crisis thing happened to me)

Jeremy wasn’t necessarily the best with feelings. He was bad at showing them, unless they were more pessimistic, and he was bad at actually dealing with them- which is why when Jeremy realized he had a crush on his best friend of twelve years- he immediately went to text his other friends.

 

* * *

 

_[bi boi added: JakeyD and AngryBi to the chat] 10:43pm_

 

_[bi boi changed chat name to ‘HELP A BI OUT’] 10:43pm_

 

_[10:43pm] bi boi: help me im having a gay crisis!!!_

_[10:44pm] bi boi: i like michael!_

_[10:44pm] AngryBi: yeah… obviously._

_[10:44pm] bi boi: nO I_ LIKE _HIM_

_[10:45pm] JakeyD: I saw that comin honestly_

_[10:45pm] AngryBi: ditto_

_[10:47pm] bi boi: aNd YoU dIdNt TeLL mE?_

_[10:47pm] AngryBi: im surprised it took u so long to figure out_

_[10:50pm] bi boi: JFIC ENEGZUDJDJ_

 

* * *

 

_[bi boi added: GossipGirl, Betty and Cheryl to the chat] 10:50pm_

_[bi boi changed chat name to ‘GAY CRISIS WEE WOO’] 10:51pm_

 

_[10:51pm] bi boi: pls im dying and jake ‘n rich were nO help_

_[10:52pm] bi boi: ik you’re all online, help a boy out!!_

_[10:52pm] Betty: What do you mean?_

_[10:52pm] Cheryl: ^_

_[10:53pm] GossipGirl: ^^_

_[10:53pm] bi boi: i think i have a crush on michael_

_[10:53pm] GossipGirl: sounds abt rite_

_[10:53pm] Cheryl: ^_

_[10:53pm] Betty: ^^_

_[10:54pm] bi boi: IDICUWHVSDJJF_

 

* * *

 

_[bi boi sent a private message to Cosette] 10:55pm_

 

_[10:55pm] bi boi: cHRISTINE PLEASE HELP I HAVE A CRUSH ON MICHAEL_

_[10:55pm] bi boi: PLEASE_

_[10:55pm] bi boi: cHRISTINE_

_[10:56pm] Cosette: Jeremy- I can’t help you with this,  you know Michael better than I do._

_[10:56pm] bi boi: pLEASE YOU GOTTA HAVE SOME IDEAS_

_[10:56pm] Cosette: I’m trying to sleep-_

_[10:57pm] bi boi: ok srry_

_[10:58pm] Cosette: Buy him stuff that is more romantic than platonic._

_[11:00pm] bi boi: tHANK YOU I LOVE YOU_

 

* * *

 

Let’s just say they were basically no help. Between ‘I called it!’ and ‘Eh, sucks to be you.’ Jeremy was left with a sense of panic- why did they know before he did? Why didn’t they tell him, that was pretty fuckin’ rude. Alas, it seemed Jeremy would have to face this problem on his own.

The next day, at school in their shared drama class, Christine had told Jeremy to just go out and tell Michael; but how could he do that? Michael would probably hate him, or it would at least be awkward for a few weeks, and Jeremy really disliked awkwardness, especially if it was avoidable. Who thinks to themself, ‘ _Ah yes, what a good day to put myself into the uncomfortable situation on purpose!._ ’ not Jeremy- that’s for sure, and honestly, probably no one.

Then, during lunch, Rich decided it would be really fun to have him and Jake sit on each side of Michael and himself, and squish them together yelling, ‘Sandwich!’ That, of course, left Michael laughing, and shoving his elbow into Jake’s side telling them to knock it off, and Jeremy, the graceful and subtle person he is, blushed such a dark colour, Brooke asked if he was sick (which he valiantly denied, stuttering his way through telling Michael he was fine, smacking his hand off his forehead).

Because the world liked to see Jeremy suffer, the next two last periods of class were ones he shared with not only Chloe and Rich, but also- _you guessed it_ \- Michael. That usually wasn’t a bad thing, but now that he realized his crush, it made the lanky teen’s life much more difficult; was he being obvious? Was he blushing too much? Did Michael know?

When the final bell rang, Jeremy’s torture still wasn’t over. It was one of the days rehearsal was on, and that meant the entire squad was there. Chloe was practicing the makeup for the actors who weren’t on stage, Brooke was organizing costumes, Jenna was barking orders as the stage manager, Rich and Michael were both tech kids, and Jake, Christine and Jeremy were practicing their lines. He was sure he was sweating far more than usual- which he blamed on the bright stage lights- what was Rich saying to Michael? Nothing- Rich wouldn’t betray Jeremy like that, right? Right… _Right?_

Fuck, he was in deep. The actors had finished up their practicing, Jenna giving feedback as to where they needed to work on, dances numbers, mostly, and the tech, makeup, and stage hands, were cleaning up (there were a lot of kids helping with this year’s musical, which was maybe a bit strange). Of course- Jeremy thought that he would be safe to complain about his crisis while Michael was still inside, but no. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Michael appeared!

He smiled goofily, walking over to hug Jeremy, his Player Two “What’s your crisis? Do you love me?”

Jeremy laughed, weakly, Michael didn’t know- he was just joking, classic Michael, “Yeah… of course dude.” He returned the hug.

The rest of the group who had been around looked at the poor boy, half amused, half sympathetic, and when Michael let go, he shrugged at them discreetly. It wasn’t that big of a deal- Jeremy could survive worse than a likely unrequited crush- right? Yeah- he totally could, for now.

And when Michael drove him home, later, saying ‘Bye man, love you!’ Jeremy didn’t whisper it back. Nope. Jeremy didn’t feel a hole in his chest, either.

 

_Fin_


	2. Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel, following Jeremy and Michael through the seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, people wanted a sequel so I wrote this. Jeremy dates JD because he parallels Michael by liking slushies/7Eleven (not sponsored). I might write a final instalment of this, so… if that sounds fun, comment or gimme kudos please ♥

It’s in the winter when Michael first notices how angelic his best friend looks, pointing at the skating rink they’re headed to, with a red nose and flushed cheeks. Jack Frost’s visits were becoming more frequent and harsh, which made the younger boy’s skin much drier and a bright colour than it would be the summer. It’s the way that Jeremy’s eyes light up; how his pace becomes quicker when he gets excited; when he blows air when it’s cool enough to see his breath, joking about how he was a vape lord; when snowflakes get caught in his dark, curly hair- or his eyelashes, melting slowly. 

It’s in the winter when Michael watches his friend become reduced to a blushing, stuttering, mess when another teenage boy talks to him, flirting. When Michael feels an itch scitter into his body. An itch commonly known as jealousy, that starts a fire in his soul. It’s in the winter when Jeremy gets into his first relationship since Christine, leaving the rest of the group to watch in sympathy. It’s in the winter when Jeremy distances himself from his friends to spend time with his boyfriend. 

It’s in the spring when Michael watches his friend’s heart slowly break into pieces. When the mystery boy begins sneaking around, leaving Jeremy in the dark; left alone to let his mind wander. It’s when flowers sprout and bloom when Jeremy comes back to Michael. When Jeremy reveals that his lover had been cheating on him. It’s in the spring when Jeremy can begin again. 

It’s in the spring when Jeremy sees colour again. When monotonous greys, blacks, and whites turn into blues, reds, violets, pinks, yellows, and more. It’s in the spring when Jeremy can see his garden growing once again. It’s when the torrential rain fills his wells of hope, happiness, and hilarity. It’s spring when Jeremy feels himself once again.

It’s in the summer when Michael takes his friend to the balcony of his house, laying upon blankets and pillows. It’s during the warm, sticky heat that they grow closer. It’s then, looking up to the sky they see a shooting star, and Jeremy hears the other’s,  _ “I wish you liked me”  _ whispered under the breeze. It’s under the candles of the sky that Jeremy and Michael become JeremyandMichael. 

It’s in the summer when they share their first kiss. It’s over the sun-bathed sand, surrounded by the soft laps of ocean water that Michael holds Jeremy by his hips, pulling him flush against his body when their lips connect. It’s when Jeremy’s lips are redder than his face due to swelling that Michael knows he’s in love.

It’s in the fall when Michael first whispers,  _ “I love you” _ on Halloween night. The proclamation startles Jeremy to the extent he falls off the couch the two had been sitting on. It’s on the  _ dark _ and  _ spooky _ night that Jeremy says the three words back to his best boyfriend.

It’s in the fall that Michael gets down on one knee. When the restaurant is bursting with claps, cheers, clinking of glasses. When waiters and waitresses alike bring free cake and drinks. When Jeremy exclaims a simple,  _ “Yes!” _


End file.
